Pewdiepie Meets Sonic The Hedgehog PART 3 Final
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS. LAST PART, ONE CHAPTER, AND A REALLY HAPPY ENDING. WILL EXE FINALLY BURN IN HELL? WILL SONIC'S FRIENDS COME BACK TO LIFE? WILL PEWDS MAKE IT UP TO SONIC FOR MAKING EXE KILL HIS FRIEND? READ THIS FINAL CHAPTER TO FIND OUT. I MADE A SPECIAL BONUS CHAPTER TOO. YOU MUST READ THE FIRST AND SECOND PART! THEN, YOU CAN READ THIS! SONAMY! BROFIST! BAA HA :-)
1. THE FINAL CHAPTER

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? REMEMBER SONIC MEETING THE CROOKED MAN? NO I'M NOT MAKING PART 2. WHY? CAUSE IT'S TOO LONG, I CAN'T REMEMBER THE SCENE. THAT'S THE WHOLE STORY OF SONIC MEETING THE CROOKED MAN. ANYWAYS, THIS IS THE LAST PART OF THE STORY. SO DON'T ASK ME FOR MORE. STILL SONAMY. OF COURSE. AND I'M MAKING TAILS BRING THE CHARACTERS BACK TO LIFE. SO LET'S DO IT.

Sonic was having nightmares about Exe killing his friends. Amy was watching him shake. "SONIC!" "AHHH!" Sonic fell on the floor. Amy pulled Sonic on the bed. "You're having a nightmare." "I know." "Come on Sonic. Go back to sleep." "Okay." Sonic gave Amy a small kiss and went to bed. Amy went to get a glass of water. When she came back, she saw Sonic shivering in fear. "Okay, that's it. 5 times already. Sonic, get up!" Sonic was still shaking. "SONIC!" "AAAAHHH!" Sonic fell off the bed. Amy picked up Sonic. "What is wrong with you Soniku? You been like that for 5 times." "I don't want to tell you. The last one is about you." "Oh really?" Amy kissed Sonic. Sonic holded Amy tight. Sonic's heart was beating faster. "Amy..." Sonic fell asleep. Amy smiled. "There. Now I can sleep." When she laid on the bed, Sonic got up and screamed. "AAAHHHHHHH!" "AAAHHH!" Amy got up and sighed. "What is your problem?" "That one was too much." "What was too much?" "Exe killed Everyone. Leaving me the only person who is alive." "Oh. That is too much." "I can't take it Amy. I need to bring back my friends. I'm having dreams that I just can't bare." "You poor hedgehog. Come here." Sonic holded Amy and sobbed. "Why is this happening to me. To us. To my friends. I just want to live my life. I just want to be happy. Is there something wrong? Am I doing something that I shouldn't be doing?" "Shhh. Don't say that. You're fine. Let's go to Tails." "I don't want to wake up Tails. He's been working all night." "Oh come on. Let's go." Amy and Sonic disappeared. They appeared in front of Tails. He was sleeping on a chair. "You're so awesome Amy." "Oh Sonic. You're so sweet." "Really, I don't know if you should wa..." "TAILS!" "AAHHH!" Tails fell on the floor. "You made him fell on the floor. Like you did to me." "Oh, now you're being a jerk." "Sorry." "Huh? Oh hey guys. What time is it?" Amy looked at her watch. "2:47" Tails was shocked. "Wha-what?! I locked the doors. They don't open until I open them or until the sun comes up. How did you get in?" "Looks like you have to tell Tails. He won't talk until you answer." "Fine." Amy told Tails that she is a ninja. "Hmmm. Prove it." "Prove it? She beated me up until I given up being crazy. I was so upset that I tried to kill myself. When I almost landed the ground, she caught me and beat the hell out of me. Literally!" "I still need evidence." Amy grabbed Sonic and punched him. "Amy I don't want to..." Amy holded Sonic. "It's the only way. Now please fight me. I'll heal you. I love you." "I love you too Amy." Amy kissed Sonic and punched him. Tails didn't see them kiss. Sonic turned Super and flew to Amy. Amy jumped and kicked Sonic. Sonic was bleeding badly. "AAAHHHHHH!" Sonic turned back to his regular form and fell on the floor. Tails went to Sonic. "Sonic. Don't worry I'll.." "No. Let Amy heal me." "Ok." Amy went to Sonic and healed him. Sonic wasn't bleeding anymore. "WOW! SHE IS A NINJA! MORE THAN A NINJA!" "See. Told you." "Why didn't she tell us?" "She doesn't want anyone to know that she is more powerful than I am. That's gonna make things worse. Eggman would try to capture her. Exe would kill her." "Exe tried to kill me. I turned invisible. Nobody can see me. Not even if you touch me. You won't feel a thing." "So you were faking the whole time?" "Yeah. I had to save you. You are Sonic's adopted brother. Since we're married, you're my brother too." "I know that." "I didn't. You're lucky Tails. You got a amazing sis." "Oh Sonic you're making me blush." "What stopping me?" Sonic kissed Amy. "Guys I hate to spoil the moment but, is this why you woke me up. Cause you are wasting my time." "We came because this hero is having terrible nightmares." "So, everyone has nightmares." "They aren't ordinary nightmares, they are all about Exe killing everyone." "And what do you want me to do exactly?" "Tails. I want you to bring back our friends. It's been 6 times already." "I can't because I don't have any more shots left. I'm out." "Amy can't you bring them back?" "I'm a ninja. Not a wizard." Sonic made a sad look and sighed. "Tails, where did you get your gun?" "I built it." "Can't you build another one?" "Okay I lied. I got it from Robotnik's ship." "Don't you have anything else?" "We could drag the bodies in this machine. I'll take this machine to the cemetery, we'll find a way to drag the bodies in this machine, then BAM, THEY'RE ALIVE!" "Eww. I'm not dragging any bodies." "Fine. Me and Tails will do it." "And when you're done, WASH YOUR HANDS!" "Of course I will." "Even me."

Alright, let's go to Pewds.

Pewds was sitting down, uploading another video. He felt really bad about what he did. "I can't believe it. I made Exe killed Sonic's friends. Maybe I should go see them." Pewds went to Skype and called Tails. Tails heard something. He went to his computer. "Hang on guys, I got a Skype call from Pewds." Tails answered the call. "Hey Tails." "Hey Pewds. What do you need?" "Umm. Since I uh. Let's just say if you need any help, I'll be there." "Anything?" "Anything." "Well, we're are gonna need some help." "With what?" Tails told Pewds what they're gonna do. "Sounds awful. But since I made Exe killed them, I'll help. Just give me some gloves." "You got it." Tails teleported Pewds. "Hey Ames, wanna tell Pewds?" "No. Don't tell him. You two are the only ones who can be trusted. Don't tell anyone else." "Alright." "Okay I'll tell everyone." "SONIC!" "HAHAHA! Aw, just kidding." Sonic kissed Amy. "I love you." "I love you too Soniku."

3 hours later, Sonic Tails, and Pewds were carrying the last body. Amy was puking because the smell was too strong for her. Pewds was about to puke. "DONE!" Yelled Tails. "OKAY LET ME JUST..." Pewds puked. Amy was still puking. "Ames, you okay?" "Yeah. I just can't stand that horrible smell. It's too..." Amy puked again. "Alright let me take you back to Tails' house." "Okay." "And I found your weakness." "Sonic. You're so mean." "Everyone has a weakness." "That is true." Sonic and Amy went to Tails' house. Tails and Pewds were carrying the machine. When they got there, Tails pushed a button that started the machine. "Alright guys. In about 5 hours, our friends will be back alive." "Our friends are gonna be healed right?" "Of course. You were in the machine lots of times." "You're right." "Where's Pewds?" "He is puking." "Maybe we should give them a gas mask next time." "Yeah. Sonic look at your gloves. They're bloody as Exe's." "What?" Sonic looked at his gloves. "I putted on a new pair of gloves. How are my gloves bloody?" Sonic took off the gloves. "Okay I'm gonna need a new pair of gloves." "Sonic. Your shoes." Sonic looked at his shoes. "What? I washed them. Even ask Amy." Amy handed Sonic a wet towel. Sonic tried to wash the blood off his shoes. The blood was still there. "Damn it!" Amy slapped Sonic. "Owww." "You need to stop or I'll beat you up again." Sonic started to shake. "Uhhh. That w-won't be necessary." Sonic kissed Amy. "Sometimes I forget. Please let me try to remember." "Fine. Only because you're so adorable." Sonic blushed. Pewds came inside. He was sick. "Tails. You got something that cures me?" "No. Sorry." "Amy can help you." Amy punched Sonic. Sonic fell on the floor. "What did Sonic say?" "Nothing." "I said Amy can help you out." Amy grabbed Sonic. "Come on Ames. Just heal Pewds. If he say how you do that, just say I taught you that." Amy sighed and kissed Sonic. Then, she went to Pewds and healed him. Pewds was cured.. "WOW! I feel like I can run around all day. How did you do that?" "Sonic taught me." "Huh. Nice job Sonic. You taught her well." "Well. She had some problems doing it." Amy grabbed Sonic. "Yo. I don't really mean it." "You better not." Amy kissed Sonic. "You're so beautiful Amy." "Ohh Soniku." Sonic holded Amy tight. Amy holded Sonic tighter. "Damn. Sonic knows what to do." "He knows more. Alright Pewds, I think it's time for you to get back home." "You're right. Me and Marzia are going Somewhere in 20 minutes." Tails teleported Pewds back home. He was sitting on his chair. "Felix! Let's go! Get ready!" "Alright! I'm getting ready!" Sonic and Amy were still making out. "Guys. I hate to spoil the moment but, I got to work on the machine so our friends won't be a huge zombie." "Alright. Come on Ames." "Alright, you naughty hedgehog." "Bye guys." "See ya." "Bye."

Alright I'm not gonna go to Sonic and Amy or to Pewds because they are busy. So let's go to Tails for the first time.

Tails was working on the machine. He was almost finished. "Just one more screw. Yeah! I'm finally finished. Now I can relax and wait for 4 more hours." Tails started to think. "What about Sonic's gloves and shoes? Maybe I should go see them." Tails went out and flew to Amy's house. When he got there, he knocked on the door. Sonic opened the door. "Hey Tails. I thought you were finishing up." "I am finished." "Okay. What brings you here?" "May I come in?" "Sure." Sonic letted Tails inside. "Wow! Amy place is huge." "That's what I said." "Hey Tails." "Hey Amy." "What do you need?" "Well I'm here to talk about Sonic's bloody gloves and shoes." "Okay?" "He tried to wash the blood off of his shoes but, it's still there. And he said that he putted a new pair of gloves. I still got the gloves." Tails took out the gloves. "Oh my God." Sonic looked at his shoes. They was more blood on his shoes. Sonic started to shake. "I hope they won't see my shoes." Amy and Tails looked at Sonic's shoes. "SONIC! YOUR SHOES!" Sonic sighed. "Damn it." Sonic whispered as he took off his shoes. Tails grabbed Sonic's shoes. "Hmmm. I'm gonna scan his shoes." Tails took out a scanner and scanned Sonic's shoes. "SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING SCANNING! SONIC'S BLOOD!" "WHAT?! I'M NOT BLEEDING! I SWEAR!" Sonic started to shake. "Maybe it's not my blood." Sonic started to think. Then, he made a shocking look. "Exe. It's his blood." Sonic fainted. "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! Tails! Did you put Exe in the machine?" "WHAT?! NO! THAT'S CRAZY!" Amy went to Sonic and healed him. Sonic woke up. He had bleeding eyes. His body was bloody. He had sharp teeth. "HELLO. WANT TO PLAY A GAME." "Great! Now I have to beat him up." Amy holded Sonic and punched him. Sonic landed on his feet. He started to fly. Amy ran towards him and jumped. She kicked Sonic. Sonic fell on the floor. "PLAY WITH ME OR DIE!" "SONIC! SNAP OUT OF IT!" "AMY HE IS GONE. WE NEED TO BRING EXE BACK TO LIFE." "FINE LET'S GO! I'LL TAKE SONIC WITH ME!" Amy grabbed Sonic. Sonic tried to get lose. Then, he turned normal. "Amy. Find Exe and bring him back to life. It's the only way to bring me back to normal. Hurry! Before I turned. I love you Amy!" "I love you too Soniku." Sonic kissed Amy. Amy went to the cemetery. She looked for Exe's she found his grave, she dug out Exe and dragged him out. She closed her eyes and touched Exe's head. She spoke in Japanese. Sonic was trying to kill Tails. Tails froze Sonic. Amy picked up Exe and Sonic. Sonic was broken free from the ice. Amy holded Sonic tight. She putted them together. Exe started to move. Amy released Exe and Sonic. Sonic was turned back to normal. "Amy!" "Sonic." Sonic holded Amy. "You're so amazing. I'm so lucky that I have you. Like I told you. Without you, I would be dead." "Oh Sonic." Sonic kissed Amy. Exe got up. "Huh? Who killed me?" "Me. Now I suggest you thank me for bringing you back to life." "Grr. You're lucky. But I can't believe that I have been defeated by a girl." "You mean ninja." Amy grabbed Sonic and threw him. Then she jumped and caught him. Sonic was shivering. "And I thought you were going to hurt me again." "For what. Trying to kill me. It's okay. It wasn't you." Sonic kissed Amy. "Are you trying to say that she is better than me?" "Yeah! You got a problem with that." "Yeah." "Solve it." "I will." Exe charged Amy. Amy grabbed Exe. "Wha- WHAT?!" Amy punched Exe. Exe was bleeding badly. "AAAHHH! SON OF A BITCH!" "Oh for crying out loud." Amy went to Exe and healed him. "This is impossible!" "Come on. After what Amy done. She saved me 5 times. All because you were trying to kill me and my friends." "Grr. You're lucky." Exe landed on his feet. "Why can't we be friends." "Because I'm part of you." "Not really a reason why." "I'm the evil you. If I be friends with you, you'll be possessed." "Is there something that we're missing? Is there a way to get rid of you." "No! You must stay away from me! It's impossible to get rid of me. Unless you want to die." Sonic started to think. Then, he made a angry look. "Wait. I'm a part of you! So why are torturing me! Stop trying to torture me! STOP POSSESSING ME! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY ARE YOU HERE! I WOULD NEVER BE EVIL! NO MATTER WHAT! I'M A PART OF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE A HERO!" Sonic walked towards Exe. Exe walked away slowly. "SO WE HAVE THE SAME STRENGTH, SPEED, COLOR AND LIFE HUH?! HOW ARE YOU KILLING PEOPLE! I DON'T KILL PEOPLE! YOU THINK YOU'RE THOUGH! IF YOU ARE TOUGH, I AM THOUGH!" "FOOL! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" "I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! AMY WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU!" Sonic grabbed Exe. "I WAS!" Sonic choked Exe. "WHO'S THOUGH NOW?!" Sonic pulled out a gun. "NO! DON'T!" "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" Sonic pulled the trigger. BAM! Exe died. Sonic dropped Exe. He fell on the ground and started to cry. Amy went to Sonic and holded him. "Sonic. That was really brave. You took all of your strength to kill Exe without using any moves. That's my Soniku." "Amy. Thanks for saving me. I wouldn't have done that without you. You're the best." Sonic and Amy kissed. Tails looked at Sonic. "That was brave." Tails looked at his watch. "Only 2 more hours." Sonic and Amy went home. When they got there, Sonic looked at his shoes. They were cleaned. Amy looked at his shoes. "You're free Sonic. You won't be able to see Exe again." "No. I'll always see him. I'm okay. For now." Sonic holded Amy and kissed her. "Sonic..." "Amy..."

1hour later, Sonic and Amy were watching T.V. "Amy. What time is it?" Amy looked at her watch. "2:00" "Only 1 hour left." Sonic laid on top of Amy and kissed her. "You're so romantic." "I love you Amy." "I love you too Sonic." "You finally said my name right." "Oh stop being all grown up." "I'm 17." "I don't care. You're my Soniku." Sonic smiled and kissed Amy. "Sonic..." Tails was watching the machine. "Only 30 minutes left. I should tell them to get ready." Tails walked to Amy's house. "Sonic..." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Amy holded Sonic tighter. Then, they switched the kiss to tongue. "Your mouth taste so good." "Oh Sonic..." Sonic holded Amy tighter. Then, Amy moved her hand to Sonic's crouch. "Amy..." Sonic took off Amy's dress. Amy took off Sonic's shoes. Suddenly a knock was heard. "Oh no. Amy put your dress on." Sonic quickly put his shoes on. Amy pulled her dress on. Sonic opened the door. "Hey Sonic. Wait. Why do you smell like..."No. It's nothing. Come in." Sonic letted Tails inside. "Hey Tails." "Uh hey Amy." Tails was confused. "What's wrong Tails?" "Sonic. Why is Amy's hair.." "She forgot to brush her hair." "Uh huh. Why are your quills..." "I didn't wash my hair." "Why are you so worried? I know you're lying... OHHH! I CAME IN A BAD TIME!" Sonic and Amy sighed. "Sorry Tails." "Sorry? I'm sorry for coming here. " "Hey, it's okay. What brings you here anyways?" "10 minutes left." "10 minutes left? That fast? It's a good thing that you came. Amy let's go." Sonic grabbed Amy and ran to Tails' house. Tails flew to his house. When they got there, Tails opened the door. "Come on Tails, I hope it works." Tails opened the machine door. Shadow walked out. "Yo Shadow what's up." "Who killed Exe? You or Amy?" "Amy." "Wrong. You did." "How did you..." "Trust me. I know." "Where are the others?" "They are still knocked out. And I know Amy beated you up." "Shadow! What was that?" "Erm. Nothing." "That's what I thought." Shadow left. Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her. "You're so beautiful Amy. And awesome." "Ohh Soniku..." They both smiled and kissed.

"Alright. I guess that's a happy ending." TAILS! NOT AGAIN! "ALRIGHT YOU SAY IT!" NOW THAT'S A HAPPY ENDING! TAILS WANNA BROFIST? "YEAH!" BAA HAA "BAA HAA"

ALRIGHT THAT'S IT. NO MORE. PEWDS AND MARZIA ARE ON THEIR 2ND HONEYMOON. SONIC AND AMY ARE UM UH WELL HAVING SEX. NO! NO LEMONS! BROFIST. BAA HAA. :-)


	2. PEWDIEPIE'S LAST WORDS! A BONUS CHAPTER!

HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? AND WELCOME TO A BONUS CHAPTER, JUST FOR YOU BROS! STILL SONAMY, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT. JUST KIDDING. THIS IS A PEWDIEPIE CHAPTER. LET'S GO. THIS HAPPENED WHEN PEWDS WAS SHOT TO DEATH! YOU KNOW, FROM EXE?! LET'S GO!

"Am I going nuts? Is Sonic actually real? Is Exe real? Am I really dying? How is this happening? All the things we done over the past 2 weeks. Why is this happening? Am I doing something wrong? Did I just imagine all this? Am I ever gonna see my bros again? Or am I gonna stay like this? After all I done for you bros, I don't care about anything else but my friends, family, and the Broarmy. If I'm gonna stay like this, then these are my last words. Thank you and Brofist to all. I'll never forget to remember the time we all had. If I can come back to life, I promise I'll never stop making videos for you bros. Even if I have no subs. It's for you to watch. Brofist to all."

Yeah I don't know if it's good. It's your decision. Anyway, I hope you liked your bonus chapter. Brofist. BAA HAA! :-)


End file.
